


It Started With A Deal

by RukiaK1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Barry Allen Has Anxiety, Barry realizes he loves Len, Coming Out, Confused Barry Allen, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hetero, Hurt/Comfort, Iris Can't Accept Barry Loving Len, Iris loves Barry, Len isn't dead, M/M, Mick won't let anyone hurt Len or Barry, Panic Attacks, Problems with touch, Protective Mick Rory, Sexuality, Threesome - M/M/M, Villain/Hero, Yaoi, coldflash - Freeform, more to come - Freeform, relationships, sex will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: Barry and Len have a deal that Len can have him whenever, and wherever he wants. That is, until Iris West decides that Barry Allen is the right man for her. But when Iris decides she wants Barry, what if he doesn't want her back? What if he starts to realize his life with Mick, Len, and Lisa is...more desirable. And how will this affect all of his other relationships?





	1. The Right. . .Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> When you watch 13 episodes in a row of the Flash (until the season 3 four way crossover) things come to your mind. Anyways this is a ColdFlash centric fic. Starting with an already established relationship (perhaps I'll write something later as to before hand). You'll all see how Mick is thrown into this as well as everything else as I go along. I hope you all enjoy this.

The ‘deal’ was a simple one; Leonard Snart got Barry Allen whenever, and wherever he wanted for as long as he wanted _until_ Iris West confessed his love for him. If that’s not what happened, then so be it, but it was never arranged as a relationship. More like a way for both parties to deal with life in a. . . different way. Barry always knew it would end if either of them wanted or if, by some miracle, Iris West said she wanted something more. That was the deal they had struck up, who knows how long. Yes, he dated Patty for a little while but that had been something else. He had cared for her, loved her probably, but things… Were different. Len was who knows where with who knows who, and doing who knows what. For all Barry knew, he could have forgotten all about him.

But he didn’t. “Iris said she might want to try something,” Barry says first when they both sat down at the bar. The tight arm around his waist falters at that mention, and seems to start to leave. Barry reaches his left hand down and captures the latter’s in his own. Not letting it leave. “But _I’m_ not sure.”

“Why not, it’s what you’ve wanted.” Len meets his gaze, and Barry sighs a little bit.

“I thought so,” he admitted, pausing for a moment to think through what he wanted to say. “Iris told me she was thinking about how everywhere we are…together. In Earth 2, we’re married, and in the future, we’re married…right? So, she was wondering if…we’re meant to be and maybe that we should take those steps. And I get it, yeah, I’ve wanted that for so long. But. . .suddenly I’m actually _unsure_ about all of this. I’m _unsure_ if I want to move forward into the future with Iris. Which is ridiculous, I know. It’s ridiculous that instead of wanting what I have always wanted I’m thinking that I may want something _else_.”

“So, what do you _want_ then Barry?” Len sighed, taking a sip of his drink. He wanted his time back to be not so…emotional. Honestly, he had been looking forward to tonight until now.

“The future Barry, the other Earth 2 Barry, I don’t think they’ve been in this predicament. They knew what they wanted and they went for it, always. But the current, the current _me_ is thinking that I have been wrong on so many levels for so long. And neither of _them_ has had something change in their lives to make them question themselves so much. Hell, neither of them probably thought of guys the same way I do. And I am almost positive that…neither of them was _with_ a man like _you_.” Len looks at him, leans his head on his free hand.

“Okay Scarlet, stop rambling and get to it?” He asks, he is just getting confused and annoyed with all of the rambling.

Barry opens his mouth and then he takes a deep breath. “What I’m saying, Len, is that you threw a wrench into _everything_. And I, I don’t think I’m in love with Iris anymore.” Len raises his eyebrow once more, listening carefully though, “I don’t think I have been for a long time but I’ve almost convinced myself that yes, yes I do because I always have.” Then his eyes met Len’s and he’s looking at him with fear of rejection. “But I was wrong. Once Iris confessed, I wasn’t even thinking about her.” His left-hand squeeze’s Len’s gently. “I was thinking about you, our deal, and what this would mean. I wanted to talk to you tonight because I have to deal with Zoom, with all of that, his meta-human army but I _can’t_. I _can’t_ because of you. Because you exist here too, and with all of this I understand one thing. I’m sorry I was rambling but, I want you to know that. . .I think, I think I might be in love with you.”

Silence stretches across them for a decently long time, and Barry is getting more and more nervous. His body is shaking a little, but without his speed he cannot do much of anything. Yet the world still seems so _slow_ to him and he can’t help but hate it. Len is watching him, not moving, not speaking.

“I-I’m sorry.” Barry speaks first, minutes later. “I-I shouldn’t have said-“

“Are you?” Len asks then, cutting him off. “Are you _really_ in love with me or are you just convinced that you are?”

Barry frowns, before he leans closer then. “Last night I was up all night wondering about if you were okay, if you were safe where you are. And then you messaged me at 3 am saying you were back and what the hell is going on. . .and I was so worried you’d get dragged into the crossfire.” He whispered then. “I was tempted to run to your house, sept I don’t have my speed. . .so that would have taken a while and if you weren’t there it would have been a disaster.” He shifts some, looking at Len. “I, well, I. . .look.” He takes a deep breath, “I’ve loved Iris for years. Then there was Linda and then Patty but none of them have meant the same to me as you. You drive me mad, and I have to wonder if one of these times I’ll find you dead or you won’t be coming back from your adventures. I wonder if Lisa is going to kill me because she knows I love you. I wonder about. . .I wonder about how it would be like to forget our arrangement and just let it be…real. Not just sex and touching but…being together.”

Len is watching Barry, and he lets out a sigh. He’s not sure Barry is serious, he can’t be until he has proof he doesn’t go to Iris. “The deal stands until you tell Iris that it’s not going to happen. And if you can’t, we are not a thing at all. You got it Allen?”

“. . .I got it.” Barry murmurs. “I’ve got it…” He sighs and leans his head into Len’s shoulder. “Joe wants me home later tonight so I can’t be out long.” He whispers then.

“Then what do you want to do Allen?” Len always gives him a choice, and Barry appreciates that.

“Do you want to. . .come to dinner at my house?” The second he asks the question he tenses, waiting for Len to get angry or say no.

“. . .fine, but if I come there for dinner you’re spending the night at my house.” Barry looks up at him, shocked. “Or no deal, Allen.”

“Deal.” Barry replies and he feels his heart swell.

_X-x-X_

“You want to, _what_?” Joe asks, his arms crossing. “Bartholomew Allen, it is not smart to bring _Captain Cold_ to my house, no matter what this ‘good reason’ is. So please tell him to go home so you can come in and eat.”

“Joe, listen,” Barry raised his hands, sighing some. “He’s not going home, he’s already here. Come on, just one night and I promise he won’t cause any issues.”

“Barry, he’s a criminal-“

“I know, I know Joe.” Barry sighs, shaking his head. “Just, please? I had to convince him, and I owe him.”

“Come on Dad, one night can’t hurt,” Iris says gently as she comes up to the door. “Besides, Barry must have had a good reason if he brought him here.” Then she chuckled. “Wally hasn’t met him yet anyways.”

“Should he even?” Joe sighed a little bit then, before letting them in.

“Why thank you Detective West.” Len smiles calmly, walking in. He looks at Barry, grinning, who smiles back. Barry walks in with him, glancing around the room. Wally looks up curiously. He has heard about Len from his Father, but he hadn’t met the man or seen him. Now he was wondering why a criminal was in their household.

“Yeah, don’t get too comfortable.” Joe sighed as he went into the kitchen. “Good we have enough food.” He mumbled a little bit.

“So, Len, what brings you here?” Iris gently sat down, smiling at Barry when he sat down next to her. “Or well, why did Barry drag you here?”

“That we can discuss over dinner,” Barry replied with a weak smile. Len leaned back, looking at Barry.

“Or we could just discuss it _now_.” He suggested. Bringing a hand and slowly putting it on top of Barry’s. Iris saw this and she opened her mouth.

“Um. What?” She uttered. Barry turned red, looking up at Len.

“Do we have to discuss it now?” He asked softly, and Len huffed.

“Scarlet, we’re discussing it before I get kicked out.”

“Discussing _what_ exactly?” Joe came back with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “Oh right, why you wanted a criminal to come to our family dinner.”

“Joe, come on don’t be like that.” Barry frowned, leaning back a little bit. “There is a good reason he’s here, but I don’t want to talk about it if all you guys are going to do is berate me and my choices.” He shook his head, sighing. “I thought that you wouldn’t do that…”

“Well Barry, we don’t know why he is here. And last, I checked he used to be booked up in prison, more than once I might add. So, I’m not exactly keen on him being here or why you brought him here. Is it a case, a meta that you need his help with, or what?”

“Well, Detective West,” Len watched him carefully. “It’s more of a personal reason than that.” He was getting testy, not liking how this was going. Barry looked at him.

“Len,” He murmured and Len put a hand up to stop him.

“What is your big problem with me being here? I didn’t come with Barry to attack you, steal from you, or anything. I mean, I came with _The Flash_ , why would I have ill intentions?”

“You’ve used him before, Snart.” Joe replied evenly. “And I don’t like that you now know where we live, actually.”

“He already knew.” Barry cut in then, softly. “He’s known for a while.”

“Why?” Joe looked at Barry then. “Did you tell him or?”

“No he’s just smart. But Joe come on, listen. He’s not here for any of that. I _invited_ him to dinner, so can we just let him be a guest?”

“Barry,” Joe sighs and sits down then. “Tell me what’s going on. If he’s leveraging you or making you-“

“He’s not, Joe!” Barry bites his lip, putting his free hand over his face. “God, why is this so hard to understand?” He whispered. Len is watching him, he can feel his gaze.

“Easy now,” that soft tone. God Barry loves when Len understands he’s about to freak out. “It’s okay to just say it, Barry.” Slowly the younger looks at him, slowly putting his hand down and nodding. He knows he has somewhere to stay if this goes south. He knows he has someone no matter what.

“I think I’m gay.” The words leave his lips and there is silence that follows.

“Um. What?” Iris repeats herself then, looking at Barry. “But you-“

“I know, I know.” Barry looks down at the ground. “But none of it ever felt right. And I thought it was because they weren’t _you_ Iris, and I thought that it was a passing thing but. I don’t think that’s it anymore. Because for…months…I’ve been…with Len.” He bites his lip a little bit. “We’ve been dating. . .a long time.” They hadn’t really been ‘dating’ so much as fucking and dinner…but sometimes Len had taken him to a movie or somewhere else (without intending to steal something). There was more silence and Barry tensed, not knowing what was about to happen.

“Now…” He hears Joe and he swallows. “I’m not angry, Barry. Okay? In fact, you can be gay…or…bi…or straight, whatever. I’m not that surprised either. But, why…him?” Barry slowly looks up at Joe then. He holds Len’s hand then tight, feeling the latter gently rub it.

“At first it was because we both just wanted a good fuck.” He shrugged, he had to say it. “And for a while that’s what it was. And then one night I was at the _bar_ , with Len and Mick…Lisa was working…and a panic attack triggered. A bad one, like really bad. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move, I was crying…I don’t remember much about what happened or what happened after. But I remember waking up and I had arms wrapped around me. . .I was safe.” He takes a deep breath. “Len and Mick had brought me back to their house and they had helped me through it, kept me safe, and let me rest. No offense, to any of you, but I’ve never felt that safe after one.” Barry shifts some. “Actually, it took me _years_ to even tell you guys and have you understood what happened sometimes. But it took one night, without me even so much as mentioning it, to get protected by people that were supposed to be my enemies, criminals. And…things just went from there.” Barry looked at Len then, who’s gaze was soft. He smiled at him, leaning in then and pressing his forehead gently to Len’s. “He’s a criminal, a thief, and sometimes an asshole but…he makes me feel amazing about myself.”

“I…I can’t believe this. I finally tell you I might want to move on _with_ you and you…want someone else?” Iris whispers then, looking at Barry. His gaze slowly goes to her, turning his head from Len.

“Iris…I’ve waited years for you to want me. To try and love me, and to try and move on with me in your life. I waited _years_ for that. And I realize that the Earth-2 me and the future me get you, you know. Or a possible future me anyways…but. I was thinking too Iris. Neither of them had someone else in their life they wanted _this_ bad. Both of them pinned after you and waited for you but I came to this realization that that’s not what _I_ wanted. A long time ago, but I kept hoping still. Because I had hoped for so long that I would be your guy. But I wasn’t. I never was. I thought Linda, and Patty were both good ideas but they weren’t. They were not what I wanted.”

“But now you have that? In him?” Iris sounds hurt, Barry can sense it. “Barry I’m finally ready to open my arms to you, after thinking it’s right since all of this has happened. And you’re choosing him over me?” Barry hears the disappointment in her words, the sadness. He does.

“He choose me over you.” Len speaks up for him then, pulling Barry in closer to him. He’s tense, watching Iris carefully. “That is why I am here.” Barry turns then, looking at Len again. A smile comes to his face. He reaches up and stroke’s his cheek.

“I love him, Iris.” He whispers then. He moves to stand then and Len gets up with him. “We’ll leave.” Barry moves to head upstairs. “I’ll get my things.”

“Barry-“ Joe calls, getting up. “You don’t need to leave-“

“I think he does.” Iris whispers then, looking down at her hands.

“Iris,” Joe frowns, glancing at Barry as he goes upstairs with Len. He lets out a sigh then. “So much for family dinner.” He shakes his head. “Iris, come on, you can’t be mad at him.” He sits down in front of her, frowning. “I’m surprised about this but…he waited so long.”

“But now I finally know I love him, Dad!” Iris looks at Joe, tears in her eyes. “And instead he loves a _criminal_. I can’t…I can’t believe this!” She looked at Joe, biting her lip hard. “He waited so long for me to get to this point and now…it doesn’t…matter? It really…hurts.” Joe sighs, listening.

“Iris, look. I understand and I can tell it hurts you. But, Iris, you can’t take this out on him. He can’t help who he loves.”

“But why him?” Iris closes her eyes. “Why a criminal over me?”

_X-x-X_

Len runs a gentle hand through Barry’s hair, shifting some so the other can relax better on his chest. “Mick will be home soon, are you okay with him laying with us?” Mick is an unofficial member of ‘them’ so to speak. He doesn’t really go anywhere with them or do the cute things. But he’s been easing in to sleeping in the same bed with them and Barry seemed to love when Mick holds him. Len doesn’t mind, he enjoys seeing the two most important men in his life together like that. If things changed with him and Mick and Barry then so be it, but he didn’t push anything.

Barry is creating circles with his finger, looking at the tattoos under-thumb. “I’m fine with that.” Barry looks up at him, tired but restless since earlier. “He wasn’t out stealing, was he? Or burning something down?”

“No, he was with Lisa at the bar.” Len hums, looking at Barry. “She needed the muscle for a delivery.”

“I see.” Barry smiles tiredly and leans up, kissing Len’s lips. He lays back down, watching Len gently. “I’m worried about going home.” He admits then. “Facing Joe and Iris again. Especially Iris.” He murmurs. “But I _live_ there so…”

Len ceases his movement and looks at Barry. He is quiet for a moment before he grins. The door opens to Mick, who looks tired and yawns. “Scarlet is scared of going home since he came out.” Len drawls then and Mick looks over as he throws off his shirt.

“Then he should just move in here, with us. Permanently.” And Len grins, because that is just what he wanted Mick to say.

“What do you think, Barry?” Len hums. “What about moving in with us?” Barry opens his mouth, staring at Mick and then Len.

“R-really?” He asks, his eyes getting wide. He gives a small shudder when Mick puts a rough hand on his bare shoulder.

“Yeah, live with us.” Len just smiles, watching Barry with gentle eyes.

“You are mine now after all.” He kisses Barry’s cheek. “Well, you’re ours I suppose.” He glances at Mick as the latter gets into the bed and wraps his arms around them both. “But Iris doesn’t need to know that.” He hums. “So, what do you say?”

Barry looks at the before he shifts, settling in where he is. “Alright. Let’s move me in then…tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan, Scarlet.”


	2. The Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I watched so many episodes that some of these things have blurred together. So, please bare with me and the facts that are in this chapter. I am trying I promise. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this, and yes this is a bit of an AU as to Len and Mick being there during the last bits of Season 2. And Len being alive of course.  
> Also thank you all for commenting, and liking this story. I appreciate it, it really did make me happy seeing all this feedback.

Joe doesn’t know what to do when he comes home and not a single thing Barry owns is in the house. It’s all gone, and there isn’t even a note left behind. For a moment Joe doesn’t move, before he decides that he really doesn’t like Leonard Snart and heads out to find his boy.

He calls Iris on the way and she joins him, both of them worry about Barry. About what he has gotten himself into and why he hasn’t come home or why all of his stuff is gone. It isn’t _that_ hard for Joe to find the house that Len, Mick, and Lisa all rent together. Actually, it takes him explaining Barry is just _gone_ and a few missed calls from Cisco to make the find. But once they do, Joe gets out with a gun at his hip. He isn’t sure why Barry decided this, or if he decided it on his own. But he will get answers.

He knocks on the door, but gets no response. After some time, he tries to see if it’s open, and it is. Walking in, he’s cautious, trying to find Barry. He hears something and slowly climbs the stairs but immediately decides he regrets not waiting for Barry to answer or come to work. He finds him, but not how he wanted to.

Mick has Barry up against a wall, holding him up with his arms and Barry’s legs are around his waist. Barry’s head is pressed back against the wall as Mick bites down on his neck. Joe opens his mouth before backing back down the stairs, swallowing.

“I’m guessing you didn’t like what you saw.” He turns, reaching for his gun before he spots Len walking out of what he presumes is the kitchen. “Mick has been a little touchy all morning.” He comments, watching Joe carefully.

“Where are his things?” Joe replies, watching Len carefully. “I said I was fine with…him doing what he wants but what are you trying to do?”

“Oh, you’re assuming things how nice.” Len rolls his eyes. “Mick asked him to move in with us. And I reaffirmed the idea last night. So today, we moved him in. And now he is living here, with us. Like it or not, Detective.” He smiles, before walking closer. “Now, if you don’t mind, please get out of my house.” He starts up the stairs.

“Snart,” Joe speaks up. “Did Barry really want to move in here?”

“Of course, he did. He didn’t want to go back there and get berated by Iris.” Len turns his head to Joe. “He loves her, but not romantically any longer. He did not enjoy her getting mad at him, and I didn’t enjoy seeing how it made him feel.” He faces Joe again, his eyes getting hard. “So now, he’s living here. Permanently.” He smiles and then goes upstairs promptly. Joe decides he doesn’t want to hear what happens next and leaves.

“Is he in there?” Iris looks worried and he smiles weakly at her.

“Yeah, but he’s not coming home.” She frowns, looking at Joe with a worried look.

“What do you mean?” Joe swallows, sitting in the car and locking the doors silently.

“They offered him the option to stay with them, and Barry took it. So he’s…living with Snart and Rory now.” Iris stares at him.

“They’re not blackmailing him. . .right? This is too sudden! Last night he says he _loves_ Snart and now the next day he moves in with him? It just doesn’t seem _right_ , Dad.” Joe agrees that it’s all a little crazy but he doesn’t think that Barry is getting forced into this. He had looked so…peaceful and in bliss when he had been against that wall. Even if Joe didn’t want to think about that.

“I don’t think so, he seemed…happy.” He starts to drive then, taking a deep breath. “I think maybe, we’ve been just not seeing the real him, Iris.” He says softly. “After he _came out_ last night I’ve been thinking. And for years now I can just think of instances that I should have _noticed_ something. Noticed how he felt, and noticed how scared he seemed.” He looks at Iris slowly before looking at the road. “He doesn’t hate you Iris. He doesn’t, but I think that…even if they are villains they are giving him attention he needs. He’s waited too long for that attention. But now, he has it.”

“Dad…” Iris looks out the window. “I took too long I guess,” she murmurs. “He’s moved on before me and I can’t get him back.” She doesn’t like that outcome, she wants to have Barry in her life. She finally realized _he_ was the one she should have come to a long time ago. But she hadn’t, and now he…had moved on without her.

_X-x-X_

“Mick…” Barry let out a soft groan as he was pressed back against the wall. “Ah…I need to…answer my phone….” The larger man ignores him, biting down on the tender flesh, mimicking the mark on the other side.

“I think he wants to mark you more than he wants you to answer.” Len hums as he walks up, stroking Barry’s cheek. “After all, you told him that he could have sex with you tonight.” He grins. “I can’t wait to see that.”

“Ah…” Barry looks at Len, his eyes half open and mouth slightly open. “I said both of you.” He breathes.

“Oh, I know,” Len smiles, watching them carefully. “But I personally want to watch Mick make you unravel. He hasn’t gotten a good taste of your ass just yet.”

Barry makes a noise, and he feels one of Mick’s hands on his ass. He knows he agreed to this, and it’s a whirlwind. He loves Len, and he knows Mick means a lot to Len. . .but this was a lot. He hadn’t walked into this with both of them but in a way he suspects he will walk out with them both. “Ah!” He can’t help the moan that leaves his lips when Mick’s hands squeeze his ass. Len kisses him then, leaning up to do so. Mick lets out a growl, before they’re moving to the bedroom. Barry getting pinned on the bed and Mick holding his hands above his head. Len hums, licking his lips.

“So cute, I can’t wait to ruin you.” Len runs a hand through his hair. He looks at Mick then, “they want him to come back home. But we’re not going to let that happen are we, Mick?” He smiles.

“Hell no.” Mick rumbles, his body pinning Barry’s down to the bed. “He’s ours.”

Barry blushes, but no, he doesn’t argue at all. “I just moved in, why would I leave?” He murmured in reply. He glances at the two men, looking them over carefully and gently. Then he smiles, despite Mick having him against the bed. “I like it here.” He says softly.

Len smiles down at him, kissing his forehead then. “We like you being here Scarlet.” He hasn’t forgotten when Barry said he loved him. He hasn’t forgotten what happened after that. Right now, he just wants Barry to know he is loved as well. That he and Mick will take good care of him despite it all. He knows Joe does not think that they are going to be good for Barry, and in a way, he doesn’t blame him. But he does know that he loves Barry as well, that he will protect him no matter what happens. 

_X-x-X_

“Where is Barry?” Cisco glances up when Joe and Iris come into the room without him. “I thought you were picking him up?”

“Change of plans.” Joe smiles weakly, knowing this is a rather delicate subject still. “Some things have happened, and I don’t know when he will be in.”

“We need to work on trying to get his speed back,” Harry says as he walks in, frowning. “Where is he? We have Zoom and a whole army of meta humans to worry about.”

“Well, you see. . .” Joe starts but Iris finishes.

“Who knows, currently he’s in bed with Captain Cold and Heatwave.” Iris says it with disdain, anger in her voice. And there is a hint of disgust.

“Um, what?” Cisco raises an eyebrow, looking over at her. “That’s a joke, right?”

“Well. . .” Joe looked over at them. “Barry came out to us last night, he said that he thinks he’s gay.” He said softly. “And he brought Snart to our house. Well, they left together. . .and today Barry moved in with them. So, it’s not a joke.”

Iris scowled, looking down at her feet. She wasn’t _mad_ at Barry for this. She was just upset and frustrated now. Why didn’t this have to come out earlier? If he had done that, she wouldn’t be this upset. But now, she knows she loves Barry Allen. . .and yet he has moved on without her.

Joe sits down, rubbing his face. “I don’t know what to do.” He said then. “Barry doesn’t have his speed so he’s a lot more vulnerable now. But I…I don’t think that they’re actually taking advantage of that. He seemed so. . .happy.” He sighed a little bit then. “but I don’t feel right still, knowing this is kind of. . .”

“A. . .fling?” Cisco offered. “I mean, I don’t even know.” He frowned then, thinking about this. “I never thought Barry was gay, or even bisexual. Hell, I don’t even know what to do with this information. I wonder what Caitlin would think about this.” He rubs his face some, thinking. “And he’s with…Captain Cold?”

“And Heatwave.” Joe shook his head. “I’m wondering If this is good for him, or if it’s not. What if _they_ are messing with him or just using his body?” He frowned. “I just, I can’t help but worry.”

Iris frowns, leaning back slowly. “We should talk to him.” She replied. “He has to show up later on tonight, right? We just, need to confront him.”

“And inform him we don’t have _time_ for this.” Harry replied, moving around the room, pacing. “He doesn’t have his speed, Zoom is here with an army of metas. We need him to get his speed back, so we cannot have him distracted by these so called ‘boyfriends’.” Harry lifted his head. “He needs to understand how this needs to go down, and not be worried about that.” He frowned, walking along.

“Let’s not take that too far.” Joe replied. “He deserves to be happy too.” Then he lifted his head, looking over as Barry walked in. He was limping, and that both worried Joe and made him not want to know. “Hey kid. . .” He smiled weakly.

“Ah, hey Joe.” He smiled weakly, but he looked really happy. Harry crossed his arms, looking at Barry.

“Time to work on getting your speed back. We don’t have time for playing around.” He said then.

“Ah, yeah. . .right.” Barry glanced around the room and then he swallowed. “So, everyone knows, huh?”

“Yeah.” Cisco looks up. “I mean, good work but…” He seemed awkward. Harry has his arms crossed, tapping his foot. He has again and again been trying to get them all to realize what they need to do. He doesn’t need Barry going off and having sex when they have work to do.

“Did you decide what you wanted to do about your speed?”

“I uh.” He hesitated. “Well, yeah.” He nods then. He talked to Len about it and he knows he has to protect everyone. “But, not until it can be proved that no one will get hurt from it.” Harry sighs but he nods.

“Fine, right. I’ll work on that.” He replies. “But we need to start trying to deal with this mess out there.”

“It’s quiet for now, but I agree.” Barry nodded. He hesitates, he has an idea but he knows it will meet plenty of resistance. “I think. I think Len and Mick can help if we let them.”

“Barry.” Joe looks up, frowning at him. “I know you care about them but remember one of the last times?” He replied.

“Len will not betray us to Zoom.” Barry starts to bristle at that, frowning. “He’s not like that. He does things for him and his sister, yeah, but he’s not going to throw us at some murderer like that.” He insisted.

“We don’t know that.” Iris frowns then. “We know you care about them but what if he does? Or what if he decides he just needs you and not any of us?” She retorts.

“I think they can help!” Barry replied, frowning. “And he won’t do that, I know he won’t!”

“But can we really take the risk of not knowing right now? He is still a criminal Barry.” Joe shakes his head. Barry tenses more, before he looks away.

“I thought you’d have more faith in him, and in us.” He replied then softly. “I know he and Mick could help us. They wouldn’t betray me, or _all of us_.” He looked over at them. “And I’m…I’m rather disappointed in all of you for thinking so.” He then turns around and moves to leave.

“Barry!” Cisco stands up, going after him. “Hey, hey wait man.” He stops Barry, frowning. “…if you think they can help I believe you.” Cisco smiled weakly. “I can tell they mean a lot, if you’re sticking up for them like this….we should come up with a game plan though, because they don’t know what they’re walking into.” Barry smiles weakly back then.

“Thank you, Cisco. Yeah, I have filled them in mostly. I’ll tell them about this though, see what happens. Mick is down to set some fires, but that really isn’t the answer I wanted.” He chuckled.

“Yeah.” Cisco nods a little bit at that, “well, let’s get started soon then. I hope we can do some good. . .”

_X-x-X_

“Something wrong, Len?” Barry ran a hand along Len’s arm, smiling some as they laid in bed together. “You’ve been making that face for a while now.” Mick grunts, throwing an arm over them then. Shifting so his face is pressed against Barry’s neck.

“Just thinking, Scarlet.” Len looks at him gently, smiling some. “Worried about you, and how you’ve started acting.”

“What do you mean?” Barry frowns at that, tilting his head a little bit. “I’m not far from normal Len.”

“. . .” Len kisses his forehead gently. “You’ve become protective of Mick and I. While I appreciate that, I’ worried it’s creating a distance between you and your family.” He’s noticed the underlying anger, how upset all three of them seem to be.

“They’re stuck on how you guys are criminals, not what you actually mean to me.” Barry kissed Len’s lips then gently, looking at him. “I want them to understand that that isn’t what defines you. And that if we asked for your help, you would.” Len looks at Barry, smiling at him.

“I love the faith you have in us.” He murmurs, rubbing his hip then. “But don’t let that get to in the way.” Barry shifts some at that, looking at Len.

“I know, Lenny.” He whispers in reply. “But, I don’t want them to undermine you, and how I feel about you.” He kisses him then, pressing close. Len hums some, kissing back.

“Alright, just don’t go overboard.” He murmurs. “Damn, I wish Mick wasn’t asleep. So, I could spread you out~” Barry blushes and rolls his eyes in response.

“You already had sex with me today, Len.” He nuzzles in close to him. “I think that’s enough. I can’t heal like this, after all. So, the rough treatment is a little harder on me.”

“I know, babe.” Len whispers then. “But you took both of us very well,” Len encourages softly. “I’m proud of you.” He grins, thinking about earlier now. “God that was amazing to see you all spread out like that.”

Barry blushes at that, shifting a little bit. “I liked it.” He murmurs. He does like the sex, it feels so good to let Len and Mick just use him like that. He can’t help it. He’s always so worried about helping others. . .that knowing the two can take care of him. They can make him forget the problems he’s under, and let him just feel bliss for a while. . . He leans in gently, closing his eyes. “I love the way you two can make me forget…” He lets out a soft, happy, sigh.

“I’m glad we can do that for you.” Len murmurs. “Now get some rest. . .we can go talk to your friend’s tomorrow morning, Barry. But you need rest.”

“I know, goodnight Lenny.” Barry whispers, snuggling close to him. “I love you.” He whispers and Len takes a deep breath.

“I know. . .” He doesn’t speak again until he knows Barry has fallen asleep. “I love you too. I will do anything to protect you.” He whispers, kissing his forehead.  “I swear.” He knows this could go south, that all of this could go wrong. But he won't let Barry die, he swears that. He looks at the window, holding Barry softly. "I think I need to have a word with Iris." He murmurs then, thinking about all of it. "I won't let him go, but I think we need to talk." He then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "God Mick, we gotta keep our little speedster safe."


End file.
